Riverdale: Tales of Love
by James Stryker
Summary: A collection of steamy Riverdale one-shots involving different pairings.
1. Kitchen Love

**Riverdale: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story for** _ **Riverdale**_ **. Okay, so you have read my** _ **Tales of Love**_ **series. My most popular one was** _ **Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_ **, so I'd figure I might do a** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **. You might need some steamy** _ **Riverdale**_ **smut coming from me. You know the drill, just like** _ **Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_ **, this story consists of a compilation of steamy tales with different pairing. It will consists of Boy/Girl, Girl/Girl, Girl/Girl/Boy, Boy/Boy/Girl (maybe some bisex involved) and some Boy/Boy. This story is rated M for sexual content and language. This story is for mature readers only. If you're not mature enough to read this story, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. So here it is, the first chapter of** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **. Sit back, relax, grab yourself a cold one and enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Kitchen Love**

It was around midnight at the Andrews' residence, Archie and his beautiful girlfriend Veronica were busy sitting in the living room watching a rom-com together. Veronica laid her head down on Archie's chest, her eyes were glued to the television screen while Archie looked down at her for a bit before the Latina beauty noticed him looking at her.

"What?" Veronica asked, smiling at Archie.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just lucky to be married to the most beautiful girl in Riverdale." Archie said as Veronica blushed at him.

"Well, I'm lucky to be dating the most hottest guy in Riverdale." Veronica said as Archie leaned down to kiss her on the lips before looking at the television screen. "You want to know what I'm in the mood for, Archiekins?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Archie asked. "A cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake from Pop's? If you want, I can drive down there and get you one."

"Actually, I'm in the mood for the Archie Andrews double decker sandwich." Veronica said.

Archie raised his eyebrow at Veronica. "The Archie Andrews double decker sandwich?"

"Yeah. If you have any lunchmeat left in the refrigerator, then yeah." Veronica grinned at her boyfriend.

"Sure. I still have some ham and roast beef left, as well as some lettuce, tomatoes and mayonnaise." Archie said.

"I'll have that. As well as some swiss cheese on my sandwich." Veronica said.

"Okay. Would you like the crusts cut off?" Archie asked as Veronica made a face at Archie.

"Do I want my crusts cut off? I'm not four years old." Veronica chuckled.

"One Archie Andrews double decker sandwich coming right up." Archie said as he kissed Veronica's forehead and got up from off of the couch and left the living room, making his way into the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, Archie walked over to the refrigerator, opening the refrigerator door and grabbed the jar of mayonnaise, along with some roast beef, ham and two slices of swiss cheese. The redheaded teen grabbed a plate, placing four slices of bread on the plate and getting everything set up. Archie then grabbed a knife, cutting the lettuce and two slices of tomato.

"Ronnie, would you like your bread toasted?" Archie asked.

"No." Veronica said.

Archie nodded as he continued to fix Veronica's sandwich. He opened the jar of mayonnaise and wasted no time spreading some on the slice of bread. He continued to add some more mayonnaise to the other slice of bread and placed a tomato on both slices of bread. Before Archie could continue on to fix Veronica's sandwich, he felt a warm pair of hands slipping underneath his red t-shirt, moving up and down on his toned abs and chest. Archie groaned as he felt a pair of teeth gently nibbling at his earlobe while he continued to work on the sandwich. He closed his eyes, then opened them as he looked back, only to see that it was Veronica.

"Ronnie…." Archie said.

"I'd figure you might have a little late night snack for yourself." Veronica smirked as Archie grinned at her.

"I'd love that. And I definitely know what I have in mind." Archie said.

The hunky redhead turned to face the Latina goddess, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer towards his body, leaning down and smashing his lips against hers. Veronica wraps her arms around Archie's neck while she kissed him as he lifts her up, carrying her over to the kitchen table. Archie sits Veronica down on the table as she tugs on the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up over his head and laying it down on the chair.

"It's a good thing that your father is out of town visiting your mom." Veronica smirked.

"Yeah." Archie said. "If he wasn't out of town, then I wouldn't have a chance to fuck you on this table."

Veronica gazed deeply into the tall, muscular teen's brown eyes before going back to engaging with Archie in a tender, yet passionate kiss. The beautiful, young Latina wraps her left leg around Archie's waist, grinding on his erection while sucking on his neck.

"Let me eat you out, baby." Archie said, tugging at the bottom of Veronica's bird embroidered tee.

The Latina beauty lifts her arms up in the air as Archie removed her shirt. Archie looked into Veronica's chocolate brown eyes for a bit, then looked down at her bra-covered breasts. He licked his lips, wanting to take one of his girlfriend's luscious yet supple globes in his mouth while playing with other with one hand. He wanted to worship every part of Veronica's body. Archie kissed Veronica once more, kissing her longer and passionately. Veronica moaned into the kiss as she felt Archie's tongue slip inside her mouth. She began to engage in a heated tongue battle with Archie as she tries to dominate his mouth. The heated makeout session continued for a good, long minute before Archie breaks the kiss. Veronica looked at Archie as she reached behind her back, unhooking her black silk bra, revealing her bare breasts.

"God, you're so fucking amazing." Archie said.

"Thanks. You can do what you want to do with me, Archiekins." Veronica said.

Archie smirked as he wasted no time to kiss down Veronica's neck, leaving a trail down in between Veronica's breasts, taking one in his mouth and worked his tongue on the light brown nub. Veronica let out a soft moan when Archie teased and licked her nipple while his hand takes the other. Archie looked up at Veronica, smirking at her as he massaged her breast gently while he continued to tease the other with his tongue. Veronica continued to moan as Archie kept teasing her nipple with playful licks, making her nipples hard and her panties wet. Archie continued his actions on Veronica's tits while hearing her lovely moans. The hunky redhead switched over to the other breast, repeating his actions while he moved his hand down beneath her skirt, rubbing her through the lacy fabric of her panties, rubbing her clit in a circular motion and feeling her wetness seeping through the fabric.

"God, Archiekins. You're such a tease." Veronica groaned.

Archie smirked up at Veronica as he stopped worshipping Veronica's tits and rubbing her as he made his way down in between the Latina's legs, lifting her skirt up to reveal her lacy black panties. He wasted no time pushing the wet undergarment to the side to reveal her drenched pussy, taking in her intoxicating smell and dove right in, licking around her pink slit and ran his tongue up and down her entrance. Veronica shuddered from the feeling of Archie's tongue lapping at her core. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his red hair, clinging onto it tightly while he ate her out.

"You taste so good, Ronnie." Archie said.

Veronica blushed as she watched her hunky boyfriend continuing his oral assault on her. Archie began to gently suck on Veronica's clit for a bit and worked his talented tongue against her clit. The beautiful Latina began to play with her own breasts, throwing her head back in pleasure and moaning Archie's name repeatedly. Archie decided to kick things up a notch as he moved his hand up to Veronica's mouth, running his index and middle finger against her soft, supple lips, wanting her to suck on his fingers. She began to take Archie's fingers in her mouth and starts sucking on them to get them nice and wet for Archie. Archie removed his fingers from out of Veronica's mouth and began inserting them inside her dripping wet hole, moving them in and out of her nice and slow.

"Fuck, Archiekins…" Veronica moaned, looking down at Archie while he fingered her.

Archie leaned down and began to lick Veronica's clit while increasing the speed of his fingers, making his Latina girlfriend enjoy double the pleasure. Veronica starts bucking her hips into Archie's face while he ate her out as Archie groaned from the taste of her. She was his very personal late night snack, and he savored her. Archie eased his fingers from out of Veronica, taking them in his mouth to suck on her juices and slid them back inside her pussy while sucking on her clit. Archie's oral assault caused Veronica's body to tremble in lust, gripping the table tightly as she felt her orgasm coming.

Veronica cried out Archie's name as her climax hits throughout her whole body, causing her to cum all over Archie's fingers and tongue. Archie gave Veronica's pussy one last lick and watched as Veronica caught her breath. Veronica watched as Archie reached behind his back pocket, pulling out a condom. A smirked appeared on the hunky redhead as he began to open the package while Veronica unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down along with his white boxer briefs, revealing his fully erect cock as Veronica reached down and wrapped her hand around his hardness, stroking him for a bit.

"Bend over for me, Ronnie." Archie said.

Veronica has always loved that Archie was always dominant. Sometimes, he can be gentle with her in bed and sometimes he can be really dominant and take control. Veronica got up from off of the kitchen table and turned around as she shook her ass in front of Archie. The hunky redhead positioned himself in front of Veronica and lifts her left leg up. Her bare foot was pressed against the chair to keep herself propped up. Archie slid the condom onto his cock, then teased Veronica once more by running the tip up and down her entrance for a bit and pushed himself inside her. Archie starts moving nice and slowly, groaning as he gripped the Latina beauty's hips. Veronica bit her lip and moaned, looking back at Archie fucking her in the doggy style position. Archie increased his pace, fucking her harder and faster, grunting and smacking Veronica's ass hard.

"Archiekins…." Veronica moaned.

The hunky redhead leaned down and pressed his lips against Veronica's while he kept pounding her. Archie used his free hand and reached down to rub Veronica's love button. Veronica moaned loudly as Archie kept fucking her, harder and faster his throbbing cock went and deeper and deeper it went. His animalistic grunts and her angelic moans filled the room. Veronica felt her inner walls clench tightly around him. With each passing thrust, Veronica grabbed onto the table. With Archie's hand repeatedly smacking her ass hard and his hard member going harder and deeper inside her. She was loving every single moment, knowing that her orgasm was coming soon.

"Ronnie, I'm gonna cum." Archie moaned, feeling his cock starting to twitch inside her.

With one final thrust, Archie and Veronica both came simultaneously with the hunky redhead filling the condom with his hot seed. Veronica groaned, looking back at Archie and smiled at him. Archie eased himself out of Veronica, taking the condom off and throwing it in the trash. Both Archie and Veronica both caught their breath and straightened themselves out, getting dressed before stepping out of the kitchen.

"Damn." Archie said.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"I didn't even get a chance to finish up your sandwich." Archie said as Veronica wraps her arms around his waist.

"How about another time? Maybe we'll meet up with Jughead and Betty up at Pop's, if they're not busy." Veronica said.

"Pop's sounds good, babe." Archie said.

"Well, at least you've gotten yourself a little late-night snack." Veronica grinned at Archie.

 **And that was the first chapter of** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed this one. I want to know what you think of it. And if you want me to continue this and that you want more, let me know in the comments. Next time on** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **, it's either going to be Bughead and it's one that takes place during the season two finale called** _ **His Serpent Queen**_ **or the Beronica chapter** _ **Jacuzzi Fun**_ **. Which one would you like to read next? Don't forget to review this story, add it to your favorites and follow it for future updates. If you have any requests for any Riverdale pairings, feel free to let me know. Heck, I might even do a** _ **Dynasty**_ **/** _ **Riverdale**_ **crossover chapter with Fallon Carrington and Veronica Lodge. I'll see you guys next time for chapter two of** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	2. His Serpent Queen

**Riverdale: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great and steamy chapter of** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **. Okay, first off, I just want to say thank you for reviewing this story. Only four reviews, six readers adding it to their favorites and five readers following this story. Let's keep this up. And second, it's update time. Last time, you got yourselves a Varchie chapter, today it's a Bughead chapter featuring our favorite couple in** _ **Riverdale**_ **, Betty and Jughead. So here it is, the second chapter of** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **His Serpent Queen**

 **Takes place during the season two episode** _ **Brave New World**_ **.**

It was a calm, warm night in Riverdale, the night of the election between Fred Andrews and his opponent Hermione Lodge. Tonight was a wonderful night for Jughead Jones and his girlfriend Betty Cooper. The two were laying in bed together unclothed in a room at the Five Seasons. Betty laid her head on Jughead's chest while Jughead wraps his arms around the blonde beauty and kissed her forehead.

"What made you decide to book this room, Jug? Not that I'm complaining, mind you." Betty said.

"I don't know." Jughead said as Betty laid her head back down on Jughead's chest. "Felt like everything that happened that night at the Five Seasons, might be something you'd enjoy."

Betty smiled at Jughead as he smiled back at her before he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Jughead said, laying Betty down on the bed. "Now that I am the Serpent King…"

Betty chuckled a bit and bit her lip.

"I was wondering how you felt about being my queen." Jughead said as Betty lightly caressed the side of his face.

"Are you asking me to join the Serpents, Jug?" Betty asked.

"Sort of." Jughead said.

"Jug." Betty said.

"You don't have to answer right now. You can take your time. Let me know. Like, tomorrow at lunch, or…" Jughead said jokingly.

Betty laughs as she straddled Jughead's lap, placing her hands on his face while he wraps his arms around her. His hand were placed on her back as he brought Betty in for a sweet and tender kiss. Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead's neck, kissing him deeply while grinding into him, making Jughead groan into the kiss.

"Why, Elizabeth Cooper. I guess you're in the mood for round two." Jughead smirked into the kiss.

"Let's make this night really special for us, Juggie." Betty said.

The two continued to engage in a very tender but long kiss. Jughead breaks the kiss and laid down on the bed, looking at Betty while Betty looks at him as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. All that he could see in the blonde teen's eyes were pure lust. Betty leaned down and kissed Jughead's chest. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan from the feeling of Betty's soft lips touching his skin. Betty continued to kiss Jughead's chest, then moved her lips over to Jughead's bandaged bicep, kissing it gently.

A playful smirk appeared on Jughead's face as he began to flip Betty over on the bed, this time he was on top of her.

"You mean the world to me, Betty Cooper." Jughead said, cupping the side of Betty's face gently.

Betty blushed at Jughead, capturing his lips with another kiss.

When they kissed again, the kiss became more passionate than ever when Jughead slips his tongue inside Betty's mouth, moving it around her tongue and flicking it against it, resulting in Betty trying to dominate Jughead's mouth by flicking her tongue against his. Both Betty and Jughead were entangled in a heated tongue battle for dominance. Jughead breaks the kiss to catch his breath for a bit, then kissed his way down to Betty's neck.

"God…" Betty moaned.

She knew that Jughead would just love to demolish her behind closed doors. Jughead began to kiss and leave a little mark on her neck, then kissed his way down to her breasts and kissed in between her luscious tits. Betty looked down at Jughead as she watched him suck on her flesh gently, the young Serpent teen smirked at his queen after leaving a little mark in between her breasts. Jughead ran his hands up and down Betty's sides, stomach and up to her breasts to cup them gently while he went back to kissing her sweet lips. Betty moaned as she felt Jughead's thumbs tweaking her pink nipples.

"Juggie…" Betty moaned softly.

Jughead's mouth replaced his hand as he took his girlfriend's hardened bud in his mouth, taking it in between his teeth and bit down on it gently as she whimpered a bit. Betty looked down at Jughead and ran her fingers through his dark hair, tugging at it gently while he starts sucking on it and used his tongue to swirl around her nipple. Jughead pushed the covers down to reveal their nude bodies while he continued to worship Betty's tits. He continued his work on Betty's breasts for a few good minutes before stopping to look up at her.

"May I?" Jughead asked.

"Feel free, Juggie." Betty said, smirking at Jughead.

Jughead smirked as he kissed down Betty's stomach, using his tongue to lick around Betty's belly button, then licked his way down to her shaved mound. Jughead had always loved that Betty was pretty much bare down there. It became a habit for her to shave in that area. The handsome Serpent teen spreads the blonde girl's legs wide open, throwing her right leg over his shoulder while he began to kiss her inner thigh and teased her with playful nibbles and licks on her flesh, making the sweet girl next door whine for his touch.

"Come on, Jug. Stop being such a tease." Betty whined.

"Why? Maybe I would like to keep teasing you, Cooper." Jughead smirked.

Jughead kissed his way up to Betty's leg, to the bottom of her foot and to the tip of her toes, then back down to her inner thigh and down to her pussy. Her folds were slick with her arousal, with Jughead taking in her scent. He leaned down and lapped at her drench folds, letting his tongue dip in and out of her pussy. Betty moaned, biting her lip as she watched Jughead eat her out, meeting his eyes with hers. Jughead flicked his tongue against the blonde's sensitive clit, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it gently.

"Fuck, Juggie." Betty groaned, rolling her hips into his mouth while gripping the sheets on the bed.

Jughead placed his hands on Betty's hips, holding her still as he plunged his tongue in and out of her pink wetness.

"God, she's wet all over." Jughead thought to himself.

He continued to fuck Betty's pussy with his tongue, tasting her, savoring her, licking his way up to her slit and captured her sensitive bud once more, but this time he was sucking on it hard.

"Give it to me, Juggie. Make me cum so fucking hard." Betty moaned, begging her boyfriend to make her cum.

Jughead moved one hand down to Betty's core and used his index finger to rub her before he slowly inserts it inside her, then adds his middle finger as he moved them in and out at a slow and steady pace while lapping at her clit. She cried out Jughead's name as she feel that pit in her stomach.

"God, I'm so close." She said.

Jughead went back to sucking on Betty's clit some more, moving his fingers harder and faster inside Betty. Her fist gripping the bed sheets tightened as she moaned out his name loudly. Jughead began to feel Betty's inner walls clench tightly around his fingers as she came hard all over his fingers. Jughead pulled his fingers out of Betty's pussy and lapped up her juices. Jughead looked up at Betty after he came up from going down on her, with her juices dripping down his chin as Betty brought him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips before flipping him over so this time she's the one on top.

"Payback time." Betty said with a seductive smirk on her face.

Jughead watched as the blonde sweetheart moved down in between his legs, taking his erect 9-inch cock in her hand. Betty licked her lips from the sight of Jughead's hard cock, wanting to satisfy her appetite. The Southside Serpent stayed still as Betty moved her hand up and down his length, moaning as he bucked his hips against her fist, wanting more from her.

Betty stops stroking Jughead's cock, wrapping her soft, pink lips around his length, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock and ran her lips up and down his shaft. Jughead groaned as he watched Betty slurp around his member. He threw his head back in ecstasy, feeling the heat from Betty's warm, wet mouth as he engulfed his cock. With her hand wrapped around his member, Betty bobbed her head up and down while stroking Jughead, amazing him with her blowjob skills. She wanted to see how far she can push Jughead to the limit to cumming.

Betty drew her attention to Jughead's balls, swirling her tongue around them and flicking her tongue against it and placing hot, wet kisses over them. The blonde took one of Jughead's balls in her mouth, sucking on it gently like her personal treat while moving one hand down to play with herself, rubbing her clit in circles before slipping two fingers inside. Betty moaned while sucking on Jughead's balls as Jughead moved his hand and starts stroking himself. He was desperate to shoot his load all over the blonde's pretty face, but Betty was not about to let her man cum just yet. She began to stop sucking on Jughead's balls as she reached down the side of the bed and pulled out a condom from out of Jughead's pants.

Jughead looked at Betty as she opened the package open with her teeth, then slid the condom onto his thick cock and moved her hand up and down to keep him hard.

"Ride me, Bets." Jughead said.

Betty nodded as she positioned herself above Jughead's cock, grabbing his member and lowering herself down, taking all nine inches inside her. Betty placed her hands on Jughead's chest while Jughead placed his hands on his hips while she began to move at a slow and steady pace in the cowgirl position. Betty moaned, rocking back and forth on Jughead's lap. Their eyes met with each other as Jughead moved his hand up to Betty's cheek, his thumb lightly caressed her lips before moving his hand back down to her breasts.

"Betty…" Jughead moaned, leaning up to take one of Betty's breasts in his mouth.

Betty bit her lip, moaning loudly as she increased her pace. Jughead gripped Betty's hips tightly as he began to thrust upward inside Betty.

"Yes… oh, god… Juggie…" Betty moaned loudly.

Jughead kept pounding into the blonde cutie, watching her tits bouncing up and down while he fucked her. Jughead ran his hands over Betty's back, embracing her, connecting his forehead against hers. Betty rolled her hips while Jughead pounds into her. It was only a matter of time until Jughead guided Betty to another orgasm. Betty crashed her lips onto Jughead's as she came all over him, while Jughead moaned Betty's name, feeling his own orgasm coming.

"Here it comes, Betty." Jughead moaned.

Betty stops riding Jughead as the handsome teen pulled out and removed the condom from off of his cock as he stroked his cock furiously over Betty's ass. Betty looked back as she watched Jughead stroking himself. He let out a loud moan as he shot string after string of his creamy white cum all over Betty's ass. Betty bit her lip and moaned internally from the sight of Jughead's cum plastering her rear end. Betty looked at Jughead and leaned down to kiss him before they both got out of bed and entered the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After their passionate lovemaking session, Betty and Jughead were both lying in bed with the covers draped over them with Betty snuggling into Jughead. He ran his hand up and down Betty's shoulder before he could fall asleep. Betty watched as Jughead doze off, smiling at him while memorizing every detail just to remember this perfect night.

"Thanks for the perfect night, Juggie." Betty said before falling asleep.

Not only that Betty is Jughead's girlfriend….

She's his Serpent queen.

 **And that was chapter two of** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed my romantic Bughead chapter. I didn't want to make it too dirty. I wanted to make a Bughead chapter sweet and sensual and yes it was steamy and erotic as well. But don't worry, there will be some more Bughead chapters with Betty being kinky in the bedroom with Jughead. Next time on** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **, it's going to be either a girl/girl chapter or a threesome chapter. Here are the choices:**

 **Betty/Veronica (** _ **Jacuzzi Fun**_ **)**

 **Archie/Betty/Veronica (** _ **Roomies Share Everything**_ **)**

 **Cheryl/Toni (** _ **Who's In Charge?)**_

 **Betty/Jughead/Veronica (** _ **Voyeuristic Tendencies**_ **)**

 **Betty/Cheryl (** _ **Shades of Seduction**_ **)**

 **Betty/Archie/Cheryl (** _ **Party Time**_ **)**

 **Which one would you like to read next? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. If you have any requests for a chapter, feel free to PM me. Make sure you give me the pairing, plot, setting and what you want to see in the chapter. I'll see you guys next time for chapter three. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	3. Jacuzzi Fun

**Riverdale: Tales of Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers and Riverdale fans. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **. Well, you got one chapter involving Varchie and the next chapter involving Bughead. Today, you're getting a really steamy Beronica chapter for chapter three. So sit back, relax, grab yourself something cold to drink and make sure to have your holy water with you because you're gonna need it. So here it is, chapter three of** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Jacuzzi Fun**

It was a hot summer night at shadow lake. This was the perfect night for Veronica and her best gal pal Betty as the two decide to have a little girl's weekend at the Lodge Family lake house. The two were getting ready to relax in the hot tub and sip on a couple of margaritas and chat about their relationships.

Betty was sitting in the hot tub, drinking her margarita. She was wearing her printed swimsuit. As for Veronica, her swimsuit was much different than Betty's. She wore a sexy red string bikini. Veronica stepped into the hot tub and sat down next to her blonde best friend as the two were spending the rest of the night relaxing in the tub.

"Ah, this is very nice. Just to get away from home and spend the weekend with my gal. It's exactly what I needed." Veronica said.

"I know. I needed this too. Too bad that Archie and Jughead couldn't tag along." Betty said.

"Hey, at least Cheryl isn't there to join us along with Toni. She's just busy doing some things with Toni." Veronica said, sipping her margarita.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I'm spending the weekend with you." Betty said.

"Me too." Veronica nodded.

The beautiful Latina sighed, leaning back and closed her eyes as she starts relaxing. Betty sips her margarita, looking over at Veronica and noticed her in her sexy swimsuit that she was wearing. Betty bit her lip, noticing how sexy she looks in it, then smirked at the thought of doing things to her.

"Damn, she looks so sexy. Boy, Archie is really lucky to be with her." Betty thought to herself.

She continued to gaze at Veronica's sexy body. With those silky smooth, luscious legs, those full pouty lips, her black hair and her gorgeous breasts, Betty couldn't help but turned on by the sight of Veronica. She bit her bottom lip, wanting the urge to kiss Veronica and play with her body, maybe even eat her out. The beautiful Latina opened her eyes, only to see Betty checking her out and smirked at her.

"Like what you see, B?" Veronica asked as Betty snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?" Betty's cheeks turned red before sipping her margarita.

"You look a little tense, B. How about a little massage to keep you relaxed?" Veronica asked.

"Sure." Betty said.

Veronica smirked at Betty as she moved behind the pretty blonde, placing her hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them. Betty couldn't help but moan softly from the feeling of Veronica working her magic touch on her. Then all of a sudden, Betty began to feel the shoulder straps of her swimsuit being tugged down by Veronica, she looked back at the Latina and smiled at her before looking down, only to see her swimsuit down to her waist, revealing her bare breasts.

"I need to get your back." Veronica said.

"Okay." Betty nodded.

The sexy Latina wasted no time moving her hands down to Betty's lower back and began to massage her back as he heard those angelic moans coming from Betty. The pretty blonde leaned back against Veronica as she felt her hands working around her hips, then to her stomach and up to her breasts, cupping them gently as she massaged them. Betty had the urge to just grind into Veronica, hearing the Latina moan softly. Betty turned her head around and gazed into Veronica's brown eyes, biting her lip once more before her eyes trailed down to her lips and back up to her eyes.

"I bet you want to kiss me, don't you?" Veronica asked.

Betty stayed silent and nodded her head.

Veronica leaned in, capturing Betty's lips with hers as the two shared a passionate kiss that started off slow and romantic at first, then it became heated and passionate as Betty kissed her back. Veronica groaned as Betty deepened the kiss while she continued to play with her breasts some more, pinching her nipples to make the blonde girl squeal in delight. Betty slips her tongue inside Veronica's mouth. Betty turned her body around and straddled Veronica's lap, kissing her once more, hot and wet and hungrily, their tongues met with each other. Betty reached behind Veronica's back, undoing the bra strings and letting the top fall into the water. Betty pulled Veronica closer towards her as their nipples pressed into each other. Veronica moaned as Betty moved her hand up to one of the Latina's breasts.

"Well, aren't you being a kinky little bitch." Veronica smirked.

"Well, I'm the one in control." Betty said.

Betty squeezed Veronica's breast harder and pinched her nipple, making her gasp. She pinched the beautiful Latina's nipple a bit harder, pulling it before she began to lick and suck on it. Veronica moaned some more when Betty starts swirling, licking and flicking her nipple with her tongue while using her free hand to play with the other. The beautiful Latina slips her hand inside her bikini thong and began to play with her pussy. Betty continued to suck on Veronica's nipple, gazing into her eyes while worshipping her tits. Veronica continued to masturbate, rubbing her clit in a circular motion and in an up and down motion as Betty switched over to the other breast, repeating her actions once more. While teasing Veronica's nipple with her tongue, Betty moved her hand away from her right breast, moving it down her body and in between her legs as she moved Veronica's hand away, replacing it with hers and started teasing her friend a little by rubbing her core. Veronica shuddered and moaned as Betty teased her vaginal lips with her fingers before slipping a finger inside her.

"Fuck…" Veronica moaned.

A playful yet seductive smirk appeared on Betty's face as she continued to rub her best friend harder and faster while latching her mouth onto one of her breasts while Veronica moaned loudly.

"Can't let you cum just yet, V." Betty said.

The pretty blonde eased her hand from out of Veronica's bikini thong and stopped sucking on her tits as she watched the sexy Latina get up from out of the water. Betty's hands were tugging at the fabric of her bikini thong, pushing them down to her ankles, revealing her trimmed pussy. Betty wasted no time by throwing Veronica's left leg over her shoulder and leaned in as her tongue touched her clit. Veronica let out a lustful shudder as Betty's arms reached out along side her thighs and her hands grabbed her curvaceous ass.

"God, B. I wish that Archie and Jughead were here to watch us." Veronica groaned.

Betty looked up at Veronica, keeping her eyes on her as she ran her tongue up and down the Latina's wet slit, darting her tongue in and out of her wet hole. Her tongue moved expertly in and out of her pussy, sucking on her labia gently. Veronica bucked her hips into Betty's mouth, grinding her pussy on her face.

"You're dripping wet, V." Betty said, rubbing her best friend's pussy with her index and middle finger.

Veronica groaned as Betty pushed her fingers inside her, moving them in and out of her nice and slow while licking her clit and sucking on it. Veronica continued to moan out Betty's name loudly as she finger-fucked her while flicking her tongue against her clit, tasting some of her sweet nectar that landed on her tongue. With her fingers plunging in and out of her harder and faster and her tongue working on her clit, Veronica felt her orgasm coming as she came all over Betty's face. Betty lapped up the Latina's juices that were leaking out of her, giving her pussy one last lick, then stood up to kiss her. Veronica kissed Betty back, passionately and intense, moaning into the kiss as she tastes herself on the blonde's lips, turning her on. The beautiful Latina pushed Betty's swimsuit all the way down, leaving her completely naked.

"I want you to bend over for me, B." Veronica said.

Betty smirked at the raven-haired teen as she got down on all fours on the edge of the hot tub before Veronica could have a little fun with her. Betty looked back at Veronica, shaking her ass in front of the Latina to show off her sexy and kinky side. Veronica was amazed to se the other side of the sweet girl next door that she knows. The sexy Latina began to smack Betty's ass, making the blonde gasp in surprise as Veronica kept smacking her ass.

Veronica stopped smacking Betty's ass hard till it's nice and red, then she kneeled down into the Jacuzzi to make it easier on her back, leaning in as she ran her tongue up and down her slit. Betty moaned softly, trying her best to be quiet as Veronica pleasured her orally. Veronica smacked Betty's ass once more before continuing her oral assault on her, gripping her hips gently and ran her tongue up and down her slit.

"Fuck…" Betty hissed as Veronica continued lapping at her core.

Veronica decides to kick things up a notch, licking Betty's wet slit a few more times before latching her mouth onto her sensitive clit and starts sucking on it. Betty looked back at Veronica and starts twerking on her face while she ate her out. The horny Latina circled her tongue around Betty's clit before going back to sucking on her sensitive love button. The blonde could feel her orgasm coming as Veronica kept eating her out, then adds two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of her wet hole.

"Ronnie, I'm gonna cum!" Betty cried out.

The blonde teen began to cum all over Veronica's fingers and face. Veronica gave Betty one last lick before the blonde girl turns around to face her, pressing her lips against the Latina's lips to kiss her. She opens her legs up wide for Veronica as the Latina moved in between her legs, pressing her center against hers as she began to rub herself against Betty's moist center. Both girls moaned at the same time as Veronica was tribbing Betty. Betty looked at Veronica, biting her lip and placed her hand on one of her luscious tits, grabbing onto them while grinding into the sexy Latina.

"Fuck, B. You're gonna make me cum so fucking hard all over you." Veronica moaned.

Veronica looked at the blonde beauty tribbing her, watching her breasts bouncing up and down, feeling her slick wet heat rubbing against her, matching her thrusts. She was grinding into her, harder and faster and rotating her hips against hers as they enjoy the incredible sensation. Both girls started to cum with Betty feeling Veronica's juices squirting against hers as Betty bucked her hips wildly and clinging onto her leg while the beautiful Latina laid down on her back while coming down from her intense orgasm. Betty was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath and feeling her heart beating faster while she was looking at Veronica with a smile on her face.

"That was incredible." Veronica said, smiling at Betty.

"I know." Betty grinned as Veronica leaned up to kiss her.

"Best girls weekend ever." Veronica said.

 **And that was chapter three of** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **. I hope you've enjoyed some steamy Beronica smutty goodness for the story. Next time on** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **, it's going to be a threesome chapter. It's either going to be the Archie/Betty/Veronica threesome chapter** _ **Roomies Share Everything**_ **, the Betty/Jughead/Veronica threesome chapter** _ **Voyeuristic Tendencies**_ **, the Betty/Archie/Cheryl threesome chapter** _ **Party Time**_ **or the Archie/Betty/Jughead threesome chapter** _ **A Birthday Surprise**_ **? Which one would you like to read next? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, aside from working on** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **, I will be working on more steamy** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **one-shots. I have a few ideas in the works if you would like to hear them if you're a fan of** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **. I have a few ideas and pairings for the category. If you're interested in hearing the ideas, feel free to PM me if you're interested. I'll see you guys next time for chapter four. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
